In My Skin
by Dani Masen
Summary: Um oficial da Marinha. Uma recruta fantasiada. Uma festa de 04 de Julho. Um encontro casual, que rende lembranças até mais fortes do que uma mera tatuagem na pele.


_Essa fic foi uma O/S que acabou se tornando uma história de dois capítulos. Em Janeiro pretendo postar o segundo. _

_Espero que gostem! :)_

_Reviews são bem vindas!_

**

* * *

**

In My Skin

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso, cara?

- Absoluta. – Edward acendeu seu cigarro na porta daquele Estúdio de Tatuagem. Não seria a primeira vez que desenhava em seu corpo, tampouco a última. Mas algo naquela semana havia instigado o rapaz a dar aquele passo. Algo não. Coisa muito mais importante; _Alguém._

Aquela mulher não saia de sua cabeça. Lembranças daquelas feições suaves, delicadas, com olhos de uma tonalidade caramelo penetravam em seu cérebro e simplesmente ficavam ali, fodendo com sua sanidade mental. Edward não havia parado de pensar na morena desde o dia em que se conheceram, desde o momento em que a teve em seus braços, que entrou em sua intimidade, que escutou seus gemidos desesperados e mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente nunca mais se encontrariam, agora ele teria como perpetuar aquela imagem para sempre: em sua pele.

- Isso é loucura. – Emmett continuou. Ele sabia que o irmão agia por impulso em quase todos os acontecimentos de sua vida, mas dessa vez Edward estava beirando a irresponsabilidade.

- Foda-se. Loucura foi o que essa mulher fez comigo. E eu simplesmente não quero me esquecer. Faço _questão_ de não esquecer.

- Você é definitivamente louco, cara.

- Nunca duvidei disso. – ele sorriu.

Após o cigarro ser finalizado e apagado, os dois entraram no estúdio. O desenho já estava pronto, Eric, o tatuador, só precisava terminar o estêncil e depois de algumas garrafas de cerveja, tudo já estava preparado.

- Tem certeza que a roupa era dessa cor? – Eric falou colocando sua máscara cirúrgica e preparando a agulha em mãos.

- Absoluta. – Edward sorriu, sentindo seu membro quase endurecer com a lembrança da morena naquelas vestes. Deu mais um gole na cerveja e olhou o esboço em seu braço, segurando em suas entranhas a ansiedade de ver o desenho já pronto na pele. Sabia que ia demorar. Mas ia ser o suficiente para passar em sua mente novamente aquela noite inesquecível...

Fogos. Uma música escrota tocava alta naquele salão de festas. Era quatro de julho, quase onze horas da noite, e Edward simplesmente não queria estar ali. Não estava em seus planos entrar de penetra em uma _festinha_ de faculdade, porque além de estar cansado por ter trabalhado o dia inteiro, também estava farto de menininhas que se encantavam com os caras da Marinha por puro capricho ou fantasia sexual. Estar com o uniforme então, era praticamente um convite para que elas começassem a se jogar a seus pés. Olhou para as medalhas em seu peito, presas no tecido azul marinho, - todas provenientes de duas semanas no Iraque, - e sentiu-se orgulhoso. O espírito americano era encrustado em Edward desde que ele nasceu, descendente de uma família republicana apegada às tradições do _american way of life_. Aos dezessete, já pedia desesperadamente para que os dezoito anos chegassem e ele pudesse logo se alistar. Foi justamente o que aconteceu.

Agora, cinco anos depois, não iria mais à Guerra. Não por enquanto. Já tinha feito seu trabalho. Assim que voltou do Iraque foi chamado para trabalhar no treinamento de novos recrutas. Trabalho cansativo, desgastante, mas que rendia os músculos que trabalhavam seu corpo e uma conta bancária bem gorda usada apenas para festas, bebidas, e muita diversão. Mas não era esse tipo de diversão que ele estava esperando hoje. Preferia estar em um bar, ou até mesmo no conforto de sua casa, com alguma mulher bem bonita.

_Mulher._ Não garotinha de faculdade.

- Sinceramente não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. – ele falou tirando o chapéu de sua cabeça, procurando não chamar muita atenção. Os fios despenteados e avermelhados estavam uma bagunça. Mas ele não se importava. Nunca tinha se importado.

- Vim buscar meu anjo loiro. Cala a boca. – Emmett esbravejou. Ele estava namorando Rosalie, a presidente de uma das irmandades daquela faculdade, mulher que Edward simplesmente abominava. Ela era o extremo oposto do que fazia ele se interessar por uma mulher, e sinceramente, não fazia idéia do que Emmett tinha visto nela.

- Vou pegar algo para beber. Seja rápido. Não quero ficar aqui. – colocou o chapéu embaixo de um dos braços e rumou para o bar, esperando que o tempo passasse rápido e ele pudesse logo fazer o que realmente queria. Depois de passar a manhã e a tarde de seu feriado treinando adolescentes imbecis, o que ele mais queria ao final do dia era realizar suas vontades. Não as do irmão.

- Relaxa irmãozinho! – ouviu Emmett gritar ao fundo.

- Irmãozinho é o caralho. – sussurrou para si mesmo, já esperando que alguém viesse atendê-lo com boas doses de álcool. Das fortes.

Um copo de whisky, dois copos de whisky, três copos de whisky. No quarto, o calor do álcool começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Afrouxou um pouco a gravata que estava por debaixo do casaco do uniforme, e ao avistar uma porta que dava para um enorme jardim, resolveu fugir por ali. Deu um gole no líquido quente, - ele achava pecado misturar gelo a whisky, - e respirou fundo o ar frio da noite, que contrastava com sua pele já febril.

- Emmett filho da puta... – sussurrou. – Minha vontade é de deixá-lo aqui e ir embora... que se foda. – deu mais um gole.

Uma risada suave e gostosa se anunciou a seu lado. Olhou para a direção em que ela vinha, e nada. Apenas verde. Apenas árvores. Pensou estar louco, e olhou para o copo de whisky. Será que colocaram alguma coisa a mais em sua bebida?

Então a risada veio de novo. Edward resolveu se aproximar, e viu que ali não tinham só árvores. Um banco de cimento, todo ornamentado com uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos, portava uma linda jovem. _Linda._ Absurdamente _linda._ Vestida com um uniforme cáqui, a saia bem acima do joelho e em uma posição _bem_ fantasiante. As pernas cruzadas na superfície de pedra, perfeitas e torneadas, balançavam animadamente enquanto ela sorria e tomava um gole de seu drink. O sapato dourado chamava atenção, mas não mais do que aqueles olhos caramelo, com um leve tom de embriaguez. Estava apoiada apenas por um dos braços, mas Edward viu que era questão de tempo para que ela se desequilibrasse.

- Oi. – ela disse sorrindo, com um leve rubor em seu rosto. Naquele uniforme, com aquele tom vermelho em suas bochechas e o jeito que seu cabelo estava arrumado no chapéu, só se podia pensar em uma coisa: ela parecia uma _pin-up._ As mesmas que faziam a cabeça dos marinheiros e dos militares na época das guerras, nos anos cinquenta. Nada mais irônico para Edward. Permitiu aproveitar um pouco da bebedeira da mocinha e olhou todo seu corpo, do sapato dourado à ponta de seu chapéu. Os seios eram pequenos, diferentes das originais pin-ups, mas Edward já podia ver sua mão segurando-os em um encaixe perfeito.

Ela era toda perfeição.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, ainda meio desacreditado que aquela imagem era real. Se ele ouviu as risadas, aquela menina poderia ser algo de sua mente embebedada, não?

- Seus murmúrios estão altos demais, Capitão. – ela usou o braço que estava se apoiando para bater continência, e como ele já esperava, ela se desequilibrou. Acabou ficando deitada naquela pedra, com a cabeça para o lado de fora do banco, seu cabelo todo pendendo para baixo, e o chapéu no chão. Não conseguiu deixar de rir do jeito estabanado da menina, mas ela também estava rindo por igual. Até mais.

Pegou-a pelo braço, e fez com que se sentasse novamente no banco. O drink já estava no chão, e tanto Edward quanto a morena, não paravam de rir.

- Sou Bella. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Eu sei que você é_ bela._ Muito bela por sinal. – ele cumprimentou-a, sentindo a suavidade de suas palmas e a delicadeza de seus dedos. Não queria largar.

- Que cantada barata, Capitão! – ela brincou. – Sério, essa foi ridícula.

Ele se sentiu meio envergonhado. Nunca tinham falado dessa forma com ele, ainda mais para deixá-lo sem graça. Mas algo naquela menina era diferente, completamente diferente, e Edward encontrou-se cada vez mais curioso.

- Certo. Mal de minha parte. Mas também não sou Capitão. Não sabe distinguir uniformes? – ele brincou com uma de suas medalhas.

- Não. – ela riu. – Para distinguir entre esse já foi difícil. – ela apontou para seu próprio.

- Bom, _esse_ que você está vestida é de recruta. – Edward sabia pela cor, e não pela aparência. Afinal, uma recruta nunca usaria uma saia tão curta e tão provocante. - Porque está fantasiada? – ele perguntou, começando uma lista infinita de perguntas em sua cabeça, todas endereçadas àquela linda menina.

- Porque _você_ está fantasiado? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou fantasiado. Eu sou Oficial da Marinha.

Ela abriu a boca em um "o", de forma adorável. Edward se via cada vez mais encantado pela menina engraçada e provavelmente bêbada.

- Mas porque _você_ está fantasiada?

- Ah, sei lá. Achei que deveria homenagear esse grande dia. – ela riu novamente. Risonha demais. Agradável demais. Perfeita demais. – Quatro de julho! Yey! – ela deu um soquinho no ar, fazendo Edward rir.

- Certo. Acho que é bom você parar de beber, não? – ele sentou-se no banco a seu lado, colocando o chapéu no colo e ela, sem vergonha nenhuma, colocou seus pés junto com seus sapatos dourados, em cima do chapéu do Oficial. Na Marinha, isso poderia ser considerada uma grande ofensa, mas Edward não estava pensando nisso agora. A única vontade que ele tinha era a de acariciar seus pés macios, ou até mesmo os tornozelos, quem sabe as coxas...

- Esse foi meu primeiro drink. – ela continuou rindo.

- Aham... acredito.

- Juro! – ela sacudiu os pés em seu colo, acordando alguém que realmente não deveria ser acordado. Edward estava se controlando, mas ela estava fazendo as coisas ficarem muito difíceis. – Eu sou fraca para bebida. Mas em compensação recupero rápido. Só preciso fazer xixi. – ela afastou as pernas do colo de Edward e levantou-se, ajeitando a saia curta e ficando de frente para ele.

O jeito animado e livre da tal Bella intrigava Edward em proporções imensuráveis. Ele não havia conhecido nunca em sua vida uma jovem tão liberal e cheia de vida. Seu jeito de ser e de agir, fazia Edward também querer agir assim. Sem pensar nas consequências. Ele também levantou-se, colocando seu chapéu, e agachou-se, para pegar o chapéu da morena.

- Deixe eu ajeitá-lo em seu cabelo. – ele falou. Não tinha noção nenhuma de como colocar aquilo, mas de alguma forma, aquela boininha caqui ficou presa entre os fios de Bella. – Pronto.

- Muito obrigada. – ela fez outra continência. – Me espera aqui? Ou vai embora, deixando seu irmão de lado? – Edward lembrou que a menina tinha ouvido suas lamentações mais cedo, e naquele momento percebeu que Emmett provavelmente estava procurando por ele. Só que agora, ele pouco se importava. Emmett que esperasse.

- Só vou pegar mais um refil. – ele mostrou o copo de whisky. – E fugir do meu irmão. Volto antes de você. – ele sorriu, um sorriso torto que sabia que era irresistível para algumas pessoas.

- Certo. – ela deu uma risada leve, provando que as investidas de Edward estavam dando certo. - Então até já. – abriu um sorriso, ruborizando um pouco mais. Ele teve de lutar com os instintos e a vontade de puxá-la para um beijo. Mas ela logo se afastou, entrando na festa, e ele ficou sozinho, olhando para o copo vazio.

Voltou algum tempo depois, com o copo cheio novamente. Deu um gole no whisky e ao ver que a garota ainda não tinha voltado, começou a andar pelo jardim, analisando a decoração diferente que o pessoal da faculdade havia organizado. Uma rápida olhada em seu relógio fez ver que já eram quase meia noite, e os fogos oficiais iam despontar no céu a qualquer momento. Torceu para que Bella voltasse logo. Porque dessa vez ele não ia impedir suas vontades. Ele iria beijá-la.

Não muito pouco tempo depois, a linda _recruta_ estava de volta.

**Para ouvir: U2 - Magnificent**

- Porque está aí no meio da gram... – ele não deixou ela terminar. Segurou seu pulso e puxou a pequena garota para perto de si com voracidade. Aproximou seus corpos, prendendo-a pela cintura, e grudou seus lábios sedentos nos dela, como se fosse tudo que eles necessitavam naquele momento. Bella chegou a inclinar o corpo para trás tamanha força que Edward estava agindo sobre sua figura _petit_.

Ela não quis aceitar no começo, talvez somente para fazer um doce ou mostrar-se difícil mas foi impossível não se render aos encantos daquele Oficial da Marinha. A pegada forte, as mãos desesperadas e firmes em sua cintura, o beijo sôfrego e cheio de vontade... Bella não sabia se aquilo ainda era efeito retardado daquele verdadeiro único drink que ela tinha tomado, mas parecia bom demais para ser verdade que aquele homem estava ali, com ela, seguindo-a em momentos de pura irresponsabilidade e ignorância das conseqüências.

Era bom. Muito bom.

Edward segurava os cabelos sedosos da menina, encrustando os dedos pelos fios enquanto ainda a beijava. Os fogos começaram em peso, mas eles não se importaram em parar aquele beijo delicioso para avistar os desenhos luminosos no céu escuro. A sensação de explosão dentro do estômago de cada um era inúmeras vezes mais forte do que a explosão no céu. Era a química ideal. E nenhum dos dois acreditava que pudesse achar um par tão perfeito para uma noite tão quente.

Bella deixou escapar sem querer um gemido sofrido de seus lábios, no momento em que uma das mãos de Edward puxou sua blusa que estava por dentro da saia, invadindo a barriga completamente quente de desejo. Ela já estava sentindo seu centro latejar com as investidas daquele rapaz, e mesmo burlando todas as regras de uma _boa mocinha_, pensou em ser dele àquela noite. Não tinha porque rejeitar. Não tinha _como_ rejeitar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior do oficial como uma de suas primeiras avançadas, puxando-o devagar. Aquilo instigou Edward a continuar, avançando o máximo que podia naquele corpo tão pequeno. Ele queria a garota de toda e qualquer forma, e não sairia satisfeito dessa festa se não tivesse de Bella o que agora desejava.

- Vem cá. – ele finalmente afastou seus lábios dos dela, falando palavras arrastadas em seu ouvido. – Vem comigo, _Bella_. – avançou em seu pescoço enquanto puxava a garota em direção a uma árvore, onde pudessem ficar e passar despercebidos por qualquer um que estava naquela festa.

- Hm... não sei não... – ela falou rindo, fingindo certa relutância para que aquilo se tornasse um pequeno jogo. Edward continuou puxando-a pela mão, e quando sentiu que ela queria brincar aproximou-se novamente, dando outro beijo necessitado.

- Vem... – ele falou entre seus lábios. – Fica comigo.. – ele sussurrou. - Seja minha, _Bella_...

As respirações estavam ofegantes, misturadas a risos e gemidos de tanta vontade. Bella acabou cedendo e os dois foram cambaleantes até a árvore. Assim que sentiu a superfície dura em suas costas frágeis, segurou os braços fortes de Edward, ainda por baixo daquele uniforme espesso.

- Você está coberto demais, Oficial... quero menos roupa. - ela mordeu seus próprios lábios enquanto desabotoava botão por botão de paletó azul marinho de Edward, sorrindo ao descobrir uma blusa branca justa naquele corpo musculoso e uma gravata azul.

O paletó cheio de medalhas foi parar no chão. A essa altura, as mãos pesadas de Edward também desabotoavam a blusa caqui da menina. Ao ver que ela não usava sutiã, teve que grunhir de satisfação. Os seios pequenos estavam redondinhos, firmes e prontos para serem tomados por seus lábios. Queria mordê-los. Torná-los ainda mais _durinhos_ entre seus dentes. Desceu os beijos pelo colo e seios da garota, sentindo dedos delicados tirando sua gravata e camiseta. Bella estava igualmente desesperada para sentir a pele dele, a pele daquele homem delicioso que faria toda essa festa valer a pena.

Edward simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Se sentia tarado. Aquela menina incrivelmente cheirosa chamava-o para cometer loucuras. Roçou seus lábios na pele fina daqueles seios branquinhos, mordendo os mamilos rosados bem devagar, puxando-os com os dentes. O gemido de Bella ganhou intensidade, e seus braços foram agraciados com arranhões vindos das unhas curtas da _recruta_.

O chão já tinha se tornado palco de uma pilha de roupas. Os dois ainda mantinham a parte de baixo de suas vestes, mas sabiam que podiam fazer tudo o que queriam mesmo daquele jeito. Edward imprensou sua garota na árvore, dando-a de presente a sensação _pele-com-pele_ que ela tanto queria. Eles ardiam. Suavam. As mãos não paravam. Os pelos do braço de Edward se arrepiavam com a sensação daqueles seios pequenos tocando seu peito, e seu membro já gritava de necessidade. Investiu-o no centro da garota, ainda por cima da calça, e arrancou outro gemido sôfrego. Ela, por sua vez, acabou investindo seu quadril em Edward, e aquilo foi a deixa para que ele soubesse que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

- Eu vou te ter aqui, recruta... agora... e do jeito que eu quero... - ele falou por instinto. Edward já estava louco e sentindo o estado de pedra que se apresentava no meio de suas calças. Ele precisava de atrito. Precisava de fricção. Precisava de Bella.

- Sim senhor... - ela tentou imitar uma resposta geralmente dada pelos militares, mas a voz arrastada acabou fazendo com que aquelas pequenas duas palavras saissem mais como uma rendição. O que enlouqueceu Edward completamente.

- Merda... - ele grunhiu, sua voz já irreconhecível. Tirou o cinto com tanta vontade que por pouco não arrebentou. Seus dedos desesperados encontraram o botão e o zíper da calça e em segundos, ela já estava na altura de seus joelhos.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés, procurando trabalhar junto com o quadril de Edward, mas não foi preciso. Ele segurou suas coxas com força e levantou-a, tendo somente a árvore como apoio. Aquelas pernas macias e deliciosas circundaram sua cintura e no mais puro ato de desespero, Edward usou os dedos para afastar a minúscula calcinha da menina. Com uma curta e rápida investida, já estava onde queria. Já estava dentro dela. Foi fácil. Ela estava completamente molhada e pronta para recebê-lo; A sensação era extremamente indescritível.

Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido alto, louco para desabafar toda aquela vontade, mas ela ainda se mantinha circulando por todas as veias de seu corpo. Investiu devagar porque Bella ainda estava apertada. _Muito apertada_. Deixou escapar um sorriso vitorioso enquanto inclinava sua cabeça na direção daquele pescoço tão deliciosamente cheiroso. Bella pendeu a cabeça para trás com a sensação e também sorriu. Ainda não estava acostumada com a _enorme_ presença de Edward em sua intimidade, mas quanto mais ele se movia, mais prazeroso ia ficando.

- Não pára.. - ela sussurrou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, fazendo com que seus corpos consequentemente se aproximassem ainda mais.

- Não vou parar. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, enquanto invadia seu pescoço com beijos, mordidas e mantinha o mesmo ritmo inicial. Eles ainda precisavam se adaptar. Eram corpos desconhecidos se conhecendo pela primeira vez; Tudo ainda era muito novo.

As mãos dele seguravam o bumbum da menina enquanto eles exerciam aquele ritmo delicioso, e os dedos apertavam a pele frágil com tal força que ele sabia que ficariam marcas. Bom. _Muito bom_. Ele não queria que ela esquecesse dessa noite. Porque ele não esqueceria nunca mais. Eles mal tinham começado e aquela experiência já estava marcada em sua cabeça como ferro quente em pêlo animal.

O sexo de Bella era quente, delicioso e mais do que convidativo. Edward se sentia em estado de alfa cada vez que estocava lentamente dentro da menina. Mas a urgência e as vontades foram aumentando e eles já se viam desesperados, em um ritmo cada vez mais e mais intenso. Bella apertava os ombros, os braços de Edward, deixando traços daquela noite na pele alva do oficial talvez tão marcantes quanto aos que ele estava fazendo em seu bumbum.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ela disse, enquanto os dedos agarravam os cabelos de sua nuca, quase puxando-os com o ritmo que eles estavam levando. As pernas suadas, roçavam na cintura de Edward e a sensação era maravilhosa. Ele não podia acreditar que estava dentro dela. Não podia acreditar que aquela menina incrível tinha confiado nele com tanta facilidade.

- Porque? – ele continuava deslizando para dentro dela, no mesmo ritmo intenso.

- Você... não me falou... o seu nome... Qual é o... seu nome? – ela repetiu, em meio a gemidos.

- Edward. – ele disse rápido, grunhindo com a sensação de paredes internas apertando seu membro sem piedade.

- Hmmmm... – ela subiu o apertão em seus cabelos, e ajeitava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, tentando não cair. Instintivamente seu quadril se mexia junto com o de Edward, e aquele _atrito_, aquela pele com pele, estava deixando os dois em extremo estado de êxtase.

- Porque... você... perguntou meu nome? – Edward falou enquanto arfava. O suor escorria de sua testa e as mãos.

- Porque eu quero gemê-lo quando eu estiver chegando... – sua voz aumentou um tom... – O que não... vai demorar muito... oh... _Edward_... – ela sussurrou, dando toda a stamina que Edward necessitava para aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas na jovem. - Edward... não para... não para...

_Isso... goza antes de mim... é assim que tem que ser..._ - ele pensou consigo mesmo.

- Não pretendo parar, já te falei... - ele mordeu o pescoço de Bella, sentindo que a jovem já estava chegando ao seu ápice.

Não deu outra. Os gemidos de Bella tornaram-se cada vez maiores, e Edward podia sentir os puxões firmes que ela dava em seu cabelo. Em qualquer outra situação, ele provavelmente estaria com uma dor absurda no couro cabeludo, mas a única coisa que ele se importava agora, era na garota linda que ele estava levando às alturas.

- Oh, Edward... - cada vez que ouvia seu nome saindo dos lábios da garota, sentia o êxtase mais e mais perto. O corpo de Bella amoleceu em seus braços, e ele permitiu beijar a boca da pequena recruta antes que seus próprios lábios servissem para exprimir todos os gemidos que aquela sensação estava trazendo.

- Oh.. merda... - ele sussurrou ainda em seus lábios, liberando todo o tesão acumulado. Tomados pelo alívio de terem enfrentado aquela vontade sem medo das consequências, os dois riram, e ainda ficaram um pouco abraçados, enquanto recuperavam a respiração. - Bella, isso foi... - ele respirou fundo, levando seu rosto para o vão do pescoço da menina. - Não tenho palavras... que delícia... - ele levantou a cabeça para encarar seus olhos caramelo.

Bella sorriu para ele. Um sorriso genuíno, e lindo de se olhar. Naquele momento ele fez questão de guardar as feições daquela menina, porque sabia que as chances de eles se encontrarem futuramente seriam nulas. Ele até queria. Queria pedir seu telefone, ou email, ou qualquer contato que fosse, mas Edward não era desses. Não tinha essa coragem. E sabia que no fundo um dia se arrependeria disso.

Não. Era um engano. Ele já estava se arrependendo. Ele queria repetir aquilo pelo resto da vida.. com Bella. Ele só não sabia como falar. Não sabia como começar e nem que palavras usar.

Soltou o corpo de Bella no chão, com todo o cuidado do mundo. Ele sabia que ela sentiria dores devido ao jeito bruto com que fizeram sexo. Abaixou-se, pegando a blusa da menina na grama. Ela agradeceu sibilando um "obrigada" e sorriu, se vestindo logo. Edward ajudou-a a abotoar, e passou o dedo devagar pelo rosto aveludado de Bella.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque não estaria? - ela continuou sorrindo. Edward pegou o resto de suas roupas e foi se vestindo, não tirando seus olhos de Bella, e do jeito que ela tentava arrumar seu cabelo embaraçado. Riu de seu jeito desajeitado, e assustou-se com o sentimento que aflorava dentro de si. Tudo nela era encantador, e por um pequeno momento lúcido, Edward temeu estar se importando _demais_.

Mas ele ainda queria seu telefone. Queria ter uma forma de encontrá-la novamente, um dia. Se ela também quisesse.

- Bella... - ele viu que alguns fios de seu cabelo ainda estavam soltos e pendendo por seu rosto. Pegou-os entre seus dedos e colocou atrás de sua orelha, fazendo-a sorrir. - Será que... você poderia me dar seu telefone?

Ela continuou sorrindo. E ele encontrou-se mais do que nervoso com a demora dela em responder.

Ela ameaçou abrir a boca para falar algumas vezes, mas logo depois parava e pensava novamente. Quando finalmente algum som saiu de sua boca...

- Bella! - uma voz fina falou, vinda da varanda onde eles se conheceram. - Eu estava te procurando! Vamos embora?

- É minha irmã... tenho que ir... - ela agachou-se, ajeitando seus sapatos. - Já vou, Alice!

- Você não estuda aqui? - ele perguntou exasperado. Ela riu.

- Não... - continuou rindo. - Eu já terminei a faculdade faz tempo... Vim com minha irmã.. - ela apontou em direção da menina que havia gritado. Edward não conseguia acreditar que Bella não era estudante.

- Mas.. e seu telefone? - ele falou pegando em seu pulso, quando ela ameaçou sair.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte.. - ela olhou em seus olhos. - Vamos deixar na mão do destino. Se a gente se encontrar de novo, eu te dou meu telefone. - ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Edward, dando a ele aquele último gosto da noite perfeita que teve ao lado da pequena recruta.

A dor fina causada pela agulha que marcava seu braço fez com que Edward acordasse de todas aquelas lembranças gostosas. Olhou para o trabalho de Eric e sorriu, vendo como a imagem estava linda, e completamente parecida com Bella.

- Já estou terminando. - o amigo falou, com a voz abafada pela máscara cirúrgica. - Só estou fazendo o sombreado do cabelo...

- Está foda, Eric. Está perfeita.

- Homem apaixonado é uma merda. - Eric olhou para Emmett e os dois riram.

Edward não sabia se estava realmente apaixonado ou não. Ele não acreditava em destino, e sabia que provavelmente nunca mais veria aquela menina de formas tão perfeitas, tão pequenas, tão delicadas...Mas não importava. Porque ele tinha parte dela em seu braço, e as lembranças daquela noite inesquecível estariam marcadas para sempre em seu pensamento de uma forma inúmeras vezes mais forte do que uma simples tatuagem.


End file.
